Doin' Just Fine
by soul of darkness1
Summary: Sendoh just broke up with Rukawa and he contemplates on what had happened. Chapter 1 up! Please R&R! Shounen-ai: SenRu/SenKosh/HanaRu


Title: Doin' Just Fine

Author: soul of darkness

Genre: shounen-ai/romance/angst/drama

Rating: PG-13???

Pairings: Sen/Kosh, Sen/Ru, Hana/Ru 

Part: 1/?

Disclaimers: Slam Dunk belongs to whoever wrote it. [I dunno who wrote this wonderful creation okay?] But if I'm not mistaken, it belongs to Takehiko Inoue. The song "Doin' Just Fine was sung by Boyz II Men." I am just a poor little girl so don't plan on suing me…it will be of no avail so I advice you not to try.

Legend:

"…" – conversation

 '…' – thoughts 

italicized words – lyrics of the song  

A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san! [feeling Japanese…lol! ^_^] This is my first ever Slam Dunk fic so please be nice to me. This story [songfic] is a product of my current depression. I was inspired to write a songfic cause I've been hearing this song over and over again. If you're not into yaoi or shounen-ai, please stop reading this thing right this instant. Remember…I WARNED YOU OKAY? ^_^ This are all clear so I'll stop blabbering now and go on with the fic! Oh…there's one more thing. I would like to dedicate this to MISS KYLE 78! [You know yourself girl! Thanks for the inspiration and all the help!] I would also like to dedicate this thing to all my friends and to the person who broke my heart. [This one goes out to you BABY! ^_^] Please R&R minna-san! Enjoy!!! ^_^

**Doin' Just Fine**

**_Chapter One: Sayonara…_**

_There was a time_

_When I thought life was over and out_

_When you went away from me_

_My dying heart made it hard to breathe_

"Akira, are you alright?" Koshino Hiroaki asked his teammate and bestfriend after their basketball practice, his eyes full of concern. "What's bothering you man?"

Sendoh didn't reply. It was no use anyway because Koshino wouldn't understand. He knew that Koshino was not aware of the relationship he had with Shohoku's ace, Rukawa Kaede.  

"Hey! Answer me!" Koshino shouted, already getting pissed off at the man in front of him.

Sendoh just shrugged. 'Rukawa and I broke up!' He thought bitterly, slightly bowing his head in sorrow. "It's none of business and I'm not in the mood to talk about it!" He snapped.

"Fine then! Handle your own problems by yourself!" Koshino hurriedly left Sendoh all alone inside the gym. 

Sendoh was shocked at Koshino's reaction. 'What the hell did I do wrong now?! Why are people suddenly getting mad at me?' He did not contemplate too much at the non-serious matter at hand. It just seemed that it was much better to head home and with that, Sendoh made his way out of the gym and walked towards his house. 

_Would sit in my room_

_Because I didn't want to have to go out_

_And see you walking by_

_One look and I'd break right down and cry_

'At last…Home Sweet Home…' Sendoh settled down on his bed feeling oh so low. It felt like a knife was being stabbed continually in his chest. His heart felt like it was ripped into a thousand pieces and left to burn into flames. 

"How dare you Rukawa?! How dare you leave me hanging like this?!" "What the hell did I do wrong?!" Sendoh shouted on the top of his lungs. He didn't care if his voice was too loud. No one can hear him anyway because he was all alone in his house. 

_You were my earth_

_My number one priority_

_Gave my love to only you_

_Anything you'd ask of me I would do_

'What the f*** happened?! Everything seemed to work out before this! You know very well how much I love you…that this world won't mean anything to me if you weren't in it! I thought you loved me…I thought you cared…I thought you needed me…I thought I was your life…  

**[Flashback]**

_But somewhere down the road_

_You felt a change in the weather and told me_

_That you had to journey on_

_A kiss in the wind and your love was gone, long gone_

Rukawa went to the Ryonan High School's gym right after their practice. He easily located his boyfriend and approached him. "Sendoh-san, I need to have a word with you in private please." he said in his famous monotonous voice.

"I'll be back in a minute guys!" Sendoh shouted to his teammates who were still practicing then he turned to face Rukawa. "What's the matter Kaede-kun? What's up with the sudden formal tone?" He replied sweetly, trying to hide the mixture of confusion and fear flooding over him. 

"Here's the thing…" Rukawa continued still showing no emotions in his voice. "I already found someone new…I don't love you anymore…and…"

"And…what?!" Sendoh said in a trembling voice…pure shock replacing the usual wide grin plastered on his face.

Silence. 

"And I'm breaking up with you." Rukawa finally said, trying his best to be straightforward.

"This is a joke right?" Sendoh asked and laughed nervously.

"NO." Rukawa plainly stated.

Silence.

"Kaede-kun, stop fooling around! It's not funny anymore!" Sendoh said plunging into Rukawa's deep fox-like blue eyes, searching for seriousness and honestly within its depths. 

"I. AM. NOT FOOLING AROUND." Rukawa emphasized every word he said.

"I see…I wish you all the luck with your new found love. Tell him he's so damn lucky to have you." Sendoh uttered then smiled trying to hide the pain he was experiencing that very moment.

"Sayonara Sendoh!" Rukawa monotonously said then he walked away.

His gaze followed the raven-haired boy. 'Goodbye forever my love!' Sendoh muttered to himself when Rukawa was no longer in sight.

**[End of Flashback]**

to be continued…

A/N: Did you guys like it? Is it that terrible? Oh I'm so sad! Please tell me your comments! I really need it! I have the whole thing all sorted out but if you have any suggestions just tell me okay? Thanks! Until the next chappy! Hope to get feedback from you guys! Take care y'all! ^_^__


End file.
